The Mistress of Chaos
by Tomura-chan
Summary: Honey Sprinkles is a disowned Earth Pony with powers almost as powerful as Discord. The reason is unknown, as Earth Ponies usually don't have actual magic. Join Honey as her life takes unexpected twists and turns... OC owned by moi. Art made by Moi. Rated T just in case. MY Little Pony FIM Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Hey, guys! This is my first My Little Pony: FiM fanfic, so no flames pls. I do appreciate constructive criticism, tho. To be warned, I'm updating this randomly. No updates to this story will be made in the summer cuz i have no access to computers during break. **

**One and Only Disclaimer: Don't own MLP: FiM **

**Honey Sprinkles belongs to me. Coverart belongs to me (Amino username as signature) **

Chapter One

Running. That's all she can do. She had nothing. No home. No food. No family or friends. Tears welled up in the filly's eyes as she ran through the Everfree forest. Nobody except herself knew what just occurred that led to her running as if her life depended on it. The thing is…. this young filly was just disowned by her parents.

You see, this filly was an Earth pony. In Equestria, Earth Ponies aren't supposed to have magic. This Filly's case, though, is different. This earth pony was almost as powerful as Discord, the lord of Chaos, himself. Because of this abnormal circumstance, the filly's parents decided that she was too dangerous for the family and kicked her out at 11 years old. It was Hearths Warming's Eve on that awful night.

It had started snowing. The filly ran in search of a shelter. She sniffed as she looked. Eventually, she found a cave and settled down into it. The filly cried silently as she thought about her downfall in life.

The filly had nopony. Nopony to talk to or to relate to. Nopony understood her. The filly was always bullied by other fillies and terrified the adults. Whenever she walked through throughout the streets of town, Ponies would run into their houses and lock the doors and windows. Ponies would cower in fear.

One instance involved the young filly buying groceries for her parents. She was paying for her food when a stallion called out to her.

"Oh, my Celestia! It's the next Lord of Chaos!" He exclaimed.

This upset the filly greatly. So, she ran away crying where she wouldn't be seen in years….

It was several years later, and the now grown filly was starving. She managed to survive off berries, nuts, mushrooms, and tree bark. She grew stronger and vowed to never use her powers. She learned how to bond with the forest animals. They were the only ones that'd listen. They were the only ones that weren't scared of her.

One day, the teenage filly came home to her cave with more food. This food, however, would change her life forever.

After cooking what needed to be cooked, the young mare began eating. After her meal, the mare went to clean up the cave. About an hour after her dinner, the mare began feeling ill. She clutched a hoof to her stomach. The pain got worse until she felt nauseous and passed out.

Eventually, the mare's body went into a comatose state.

The berries were poisonous. So poisonous that they could kill ten mares. This mare was lucky to be alive this long.

Across the Everfree forest, a yellow Pegasus and her best friend were hunting for a pack of Timberwolves that were causing havoc on her and Applejack's property.

"Isn't this Lovely, Fluttershy?! It's just you and me! Hunting some disgusting animals!" Discord said excitedly.

Fluttershy giggled.

"Yes, Discord. It is. I love spending time with my friends." She replied.

Discord grinned. The two chatted as they hunted for Timberwolves for about fifteen minutes when they heard a branch snapping. Fluttershy paled and shook in fear as more snaps could be heard. Discord aimed his gun in the direction of the noise. When the noises were upon the two, Discord fired his weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

the two were relieved that the disturbance was just a white fluffy rabbit.

"Angel! You frightened us!" Fluttershy cried going to her furry friend. Luckily, Discord missed.

Discord looked at Angel with a sheepish grin obviously not meaning to kill the white ball of fur.. The bunny glared right at Discord, obviously not happy with the draconequus.

The rabbit then turned his attention to Fluttershy and spoke to her in his squeaky bunny talk. It's a wonder how Fluttershy understood him.

Fluttershy frowned.

"What? A unconscious mare in a cave? That's ridiculous, Angel." She said.

"I guess the white fluff ball went insane." Discord joked earning a kick from said bunny.

Discord sighed and followed the frantic bunny to the cave with Fluttershy. There she was. Angel was right.

Fluttershy gasped in horror. Discord glanced at her before going over to the mare and picking her up. He felt that the mare was special. He could feel a strong amount of magic radiating off of her.

"That's strange…" He mumbled.

Fluttershy looked at Discord.

"Let's go to Celestia. Who knows how long she was over here!" Fluttershy suggested.

Discord nodded softly and carried the mare bridal style before snapping his fingers and teleported them to Canderlot. He wondered why an earth pony would have magic. They weren't supposed to have magic. Especially powers almost as powerful as Discord himself.

Celestia's Castle…

The two waited worriedly-well, not really Discord as he was more curious-outside of the throne room. They had taken the mare to the princess of the of the sun. Celestia had taken the mare to get healed. She was malnourished due to this. After fifteen agonizing minutes, Celestia came out of the room.

"She's awake." She announced grimly.

Fluttershy and Discord stood up in a instant.

"Can we see her?!" Fluttershy asked.

Celestia nodded.

"She's been in a coma for quite some time. A couple years." She explained as they walked to the room where the strange mare was held.

The mare looked terrified. She looked around in confusion.

The poor mare jumped when Celestia, Discord, and Fluttershy entered the room. The mare stared at the three in shock. Then her eyes landed on Discord.

"You…." She croaked.

Discord looked at her. She continued.

"A-am I the next Lord of Chaos?" She asked scared.

Discord raised a brow at this and teleported beside her. That caused the mare to jump, startled by the sudden action. Discord looked at her with serious eyes. Another unexpected thing from the draconequus. Discord noted the reaction from the mare and decided to ask about it later.

"Why do you ask?" Discord asked her.

The mare lifted a hoof and shot a large amount of magic at Discord, who barely dodged her attack. He looked at her in shock after the plant the beam shot turned into bubbles.

"T-that's why!" The young mare hiccuped shielded her face with her hoofs.

The poor mare looked as if she was expecting Celestia to hurt her. Said princess looked at the mare in surprise and worry.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She suddenly begged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discord went back to her and put his paw on the mare's shoulder, feeling the mare tense up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one." He told her before a halo appeared above his head.

"I got just the thing for you." She spoke up.

Discord looked at Celestia as she got out a small box. She handed it to the mare. The mare hesitantly opened the box. In the box, lie a necklace with a serpent as a charm. Discord looked at Celestia surprised.

"You kept it…" he murmured.

Celestia nodded.

"I told you the offer is open. You never listened." Celestia said back.

Discord looked down. The mare looked at Celestia in confusion.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"It'll dampen your powers so you can't use them." Celestia said.

The mare smiled shyly and put the necklace on. The piece of jewelry started glowing.

"It's perfect!" She said admiring her gift.

Celestia smiled.

"What's your name?" Fluttershy asked softly.

The mare looked at Fluttershy.

"I-I don't know…" she said sadly.

Discord looked at the young pony in pity. It was surprising coming from the lord of Chaos.

"She reminds me of a bee. Like honey…." He mumbled.

Celestia looked at him.

The mare blushed softly.

"Another thing I did was snag sprinkles from the Sugar Cube corner." She said blushing even more.

Discord chuckled.

Celestia thought for a moment before smiling and looking at the mare.

"Honey Sprinkles." She declared.

The mare looked at Celestia and smiled shyly.

"I-I like it…."

Celestia smiled glad the mare was happy with her name. Discord didn't admit it, but he found the name nice, too. He did come up with part of it after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

**Okay Hi! How are you. Sry these are short. i have this entire story on one big document and separate the chapters in separate documents. So i apolize in advance if these are short. It's just me divided the chapters up and determining a good Cliffhanger.**

**Anyways, enjoy this longer chapter. ;)**

Chapter 4

After that, Honey Sprinkles was given her own room in the castle. Discord and Fluttershy said their goodbyes and went back home. Honey didn't see Discord for months after that. While part of her was glad she didn't, the other part of her was kind of sad about it.

After seeing the honey-colored mare spend most of her time with the animals in the Canderlot gardens, Celestia asked Fluttershy if she'd let Honey Sprinkle live with her. Fluttershy happily agreed.

Honey was happy to hear she was moving in with Fluttershy. Before leaving. Honey left a yellow rose on the pedestal where Discord's statue with a note attached to it. The note read:

_Will I see you again? If so, when? I wish to talk to you and perhaps be friends._

_-Honey Sprinkles_

It would be a matter of time before Discord found the letter….

As Honey lived with Fluttershy, they quickly became friends. Honey apparently had the ability to talk to animals as well. Fluttershy was glad to know somepony else could do that.

One Tuesday, Honey and Fluttershy were setting up a tea party.

"Fluttershy?" Honey asked.

"Yes, Honey?" Fluttershy asked, looking at Honey as she set a cup of sugar cubes on the table.

"Why did you specifically want a tea party on THIS Tuesday?" Honey asked.

"Oh! I didn't tell you! Dis-EEE"

Fluttershy was cut off by a poof. Discord had teleported himself into the cottage.

"Hello, Dear Fluttershy!" Discord greeted with a grin.

Honey raised a brow.

"Discord! I told you to announce yourself! You scared me." Fluttershy scolded.

Angel bunny scowled at the bubbly draconequus from his spot under the table.

Discord locked eyes with Honey, finally noticing her, and smiled even more.

"Honey! What a surprise!" he said and poofed next to the mare, causing the mare to jump.

"Y-yeah…a surprise…" Honey said getting flustered after Discord put his mismatched arms on her shoulders.

Honey looked at Fluttershy expected an explanation.

Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh! I didn't tell you! Discord and I have tea parties on Tuesdays, but gave it a rest so you can settle in to your new home." She explained.

Honey nodded, breaking free of Discord's somewhat gentle grip.

Honey glanced at Discord silently hoping he got the note.

As if reading her mind, Discord pulled out the note from his ear out of nowhere.

"I got the note by the way. Yes. I'd be honor to be friends with you!" He said with a stupid grinned on his face.

Honey smiled shyly.

"That's good. I thought you were going to just call me a freak like everypony else…" he said glad Discord actually wanted to be friends.

"We're both freaks, dear. And no matter how much ponies shame us for being ourselves, we shouldn't take it to heart." He said sitting on the couch.

Honey teared up at Discord's semi-inspiring words. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, tackling him into a hug. Discord wasn't expecting this and fell on his rump. Fluttershy giggled.

Discord smiled kindly glad he had somepony to relate to for once in his immortal.

The rest of the day went without incident. The three friends had their tea party and had a grand time.

Soon it was nighttime, and it was late, too. Fluttershy insisted that Discord stayed the night. Discord could take care of himself, but Fluttershy didn't care and insisted anyways.

"Discord, you can share a room with Honey." Fluttershy said going out to feed her furry friends.

Honey widened her eyes.

"B-But what about the birds and the bees?" she asked shyly.

Discord burst out laughing at that while Fluttershy just blushed.

"I assure you that Discord would do nothing of the sort." She said.

Honey nodded hesitantly and went with Discord to her room. It wasn't much. Brown and yellow bedding covered the bed while dream catchers hung on the walls over the head of the bed, a few posters for bands and Rainbow Dash hung on the walls. The thing that stuck out were the various drawings of Discord on Honey's desk.

Discord looked at honey, who rushed to hide the drawings. She was too late. Discord already.

"Like your art." He commented making a making a bed appear on the ceiling with a snap of his fingers.

Honey looked at the bed on the ceiling.

"You always sleep like that?" She asked.

Discord nodded as he floated to his bed and curled up in it.

"Night, Honey Sprinkles." He said softly before falling asleep.

A shiver went up Honey's spine. It wasn't like Discord to talk like that. It kinda scared her. Regardless, she was glad to be friends with the one she was compared to all her life.

"Goodnight, Discord…" She said back before into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the most rushed story i have ever written. No flames, but i want this project done by the end of the year. Anyways, this is a two parter with the worst cliff hanger evah! *Evil laugh***

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 5 Pt. 1

"Good morning, Honey!" He greeted cheerfully.

Honey yelped in surprise and covered herself in the blankets.

Discord raised a brow.

"Uhh…okay…?" he mumbled floating away.

Honey came out from under the blankets.

"Sorry. Just surprised me a bit." She said blushing out of embarrassment.

Discord brushed it off.

"Its fine. I'm used to it." He said.

Honey got out of bed and brushed her mane before following Discord downstairs. Fluttershy was out feeding her animals. Honey looked at Discord awkwardly.

"So, what did you have in mind…?" She asked.

Discord thought for a moment.

~Timeskip~

Discord and Honey spent the next few weeks together. They bonded and soon grew very close. Turns out that Honey liked the weird combination of cotton candy and chocolate milk.

"It tastes like napoleon ice cream!" Honey had said.

Discord and twilight (but mostly Discord) taught Honey how to harness her strong, chaotic magic.

As time went on, Discord and Honey grew inseparable.

Those weeks turned into months.

It only took a few months after meeting that mare to begin to feel a feeling he hasn't felt in eons. Love.

He told Honey he needed to go see someone and left her with Fluttershy.

He headed to the Crystal kingdom.

He went to see Princess Candance.

She emerged from her room and gave a confused look.

"Discord-"

I need your help." Discord interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Cadence asked even more confused.

"I never thought it'd happen, but it did. I got a crush…" Discord confessed.

Cadence looked at Discord surprised.

"Really-"

Suddenly, Twilight burst in.

"DISORD,TIREKISBACKANDWANTSREVENGEHELPUS!" She shouted.

Discord paled at that.

He quickly teleported Twilight and himself back to Fluttershy's cottage to Hone. He can worry about his crush on the pale-yellow mare later. He needed her safe.

He looked at Honey.

"You need to hide." He said with a scared expression.

Twilight nodded. Honey was confused.

"Who…?" She asked.

"Tirek steals magic. He wants magic so he can take over Equestria." Twilight explained.

Honey glanced at Discord.

"I'm not leaving Discord." She said firmly.

Twilight nodded.

Discord picked Honey up. "I know a hiding place. Let's go!" He said teleporting to an old castle.

He wanted to keep the Tree of Harmony safe, too, so he teleported to the Castle of the Two Sisters.

Discord and Honey settled into the dungeons of the castle.

It was a stormy night. All was silent. Discord stayed up to keep watch as Honey Sprinkles slept peacefully.

Suddenly, there was hoof clops.

_Clip clop. Clip clop. _

The steps grew louder as Discord raised his paw for defense. \

Honey woke up and screamed. This caught the creature's attention.

"I finally found you!"

"HONEY, RUN!" Discord shouted.

"No! I can't leave you!" Honey shouted.

Tirek shot a blast of magic at Honey. Discord gasped and took the shot for Honey, rendering him unconscious.

Tirek cackled as he picked the unconscious draconequus up.

"looks like Discord isn't as tough as you thought!" he mocked before teleporting away, taking Discord with him.

Honey broke down crying.

"No…" she whispered.


End file.
